


Je suis une Banshee, je ne vois pas le futur seulement les morts.

by Delt0ras



Series: Lydia à l'université [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Université AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras





	Je suis une Banshee, je ne vois pas le futur seulement les morts.

"Je suis une Banshee, je ne vois pas le futur seulement les morts."  
"Tout les morts ? Tout le temps ? Sous quelle forme ?" continue de l'interroger avec curiosité l'homme.  
"Non, le processus est plus aléatoire que tu peux imaginer." Lydia le mit encore une fois en garde, perdant rapidement sa patience. Elle était contre mais il avait insisté pour l'accompagner enquêter sur le murmure d'une voix.

"Est ce que tu t'aies déjà vu mourir ?"  
"Non. Je ne vois rien relatif à ma mort."  
"Oh." L'homme change de position sur la chaise inconfortable de l'amphithéâtre, "Et là qu'est ce que tu vois ?"  
"Les informations passent généralement par des sons, ou des rêves éveillés. Des états seconds. Alors si vous pouviez rester silencieux un moment j’apprécierais." lui répond Lydia avec un ton dur n'admettant pas de refus.  
"Oui bien sûr. Je me tais."

Lydia roule des yeux en voyant l'attitude penaude de la partie humaine du Hellhound.

Maintenant elle peux entendre.


End file.
